Trinity Armada
by ShyReaper
Summary: Alternative Universe. While on an escort mission, Captain Kino Uuki encounters an unknown alien ship and her crew barely makes it out alive. This is only the beginning for her and her crew with this alien menace. Hiatus.


Notes:

Rated Mature for some suggestive sexual content, no other reason really. Also a bit of alcohol use. I have a little sister who I let pre-read my stories before I post them but this one is too mature for her so it may have some bad grammar.

This is a spin-off of Magi-Alste with one of my key characters as the main character of the story.

I'm not going to update like crazy, only whenever because whatever (I explained all of this in Vampire's Creed).

This says InoxSakura but Ino is not in the story, **at all**. I only labeled it to say that it's yuri.

Succubus...in space! (Unenthusiastic: Yay!)

* * *

Dark Skies

The starship captain hurried to her ship's deck. She moved as quickly as her feet could take her without ending in a sprint. A few of her crew members looked on at her with their head low. Many of those crew members were humans and they were very uncomfortable with the captain since she was of another race.

The captain growled to herself at both the uneasy crewmates and at the reason why she was so rushed to the ship's helm. This was not something that she wanted to do, she'd rather be dead than meet up with the Captain-General aboard her ship.

She stepped into an open elevator chute and pressed the button that led to the main deck of her ship, The _Hasara_. It was one of the first few ships created that embodied both human tech and Asyrian tech, her species. A powerful and grand ship fit to represent the Armada Trinity. It was the pride of the Armada and herself included.

The captain waited patiently while tapping her toes repeatedly on the floor of the elevator as the round metal flooring magnetically shot her up.

She brushed aside her blue hair behind her ear as she quickly stepped out. Blue hair, a common trait among the Asyrians.

"Oh, it's the captain!" Someone whispered overhead.

"It's the captain!" The quiet deck suddenly became a small thunder as every man and woman started chatting away. Their combined whispers became muffled sounds.

She stopped where her supposed captain's seat stood, already occupied.

"Oh, hello!" A woman spun around in her chair and faced the fuming captain. The woman looked younger than the captain by a few years and her long hair was a similar color but a bit darker, almost purple but not quite. "What brings you by?" The young woman smirked when she took in the captain's angry face.

"What are you doing here?" The captain said angrily. Her voice was like the song of birds even with the anger not-so-hidden behind it. She tightened her fists visibly by her sides as a black aura seemed to consume her being.

"It's there anything wrong with me being here?" The slightly smaller woman said with a knowing tone.

"There are plenty of wrong things with you being here!"

The crew watched on with a lot of interest. They weren't quite used to aliens but they didn't need to know anything important to figure out that this wasn't going to end well.

"Do you hate me, sister?"

"I hate you with all the fibers of my being!" The captain suddenly raised her hand and slapped the other woman. The slap echoed loudly for a few good moments. "You're no longer my sister."

The other woman was frozen for a bit, a giant red mark was imprinted on her left cheek. Then, she smiled, not minding the painful sting at all. Her smile soon reached from ear to ear as her fangs peeked out from under her lips.

"Okay!" She said. "It was nice to see my elder sister again." She rose out of the seat and walked up to her sister. She placed a single hand on her sister's shoulder and gave a short pat before taking a few steps away from her.

The captain's face turned red in fury at her sister's haughty attitude. She quickly turned around and sent a powerful punch at her sister's turned back. Her younger sister saw the punch in the corner of her eye but took the punch, anyway. It was so forceful that the younger sister fell down with a loud smack as her face collided with the hard metal surface.

"You're starting to piss me off!" The captain roared with her bat-like wings stretched out to their fullest length, creating a giant shadow under the two of them.

"I really do miss that angry face of yours." Her sister laughed, turning herself so that she could face her sister. The way her younger sister treated her was the same like someone looking at a harmless animal.

A tall human male holding a clipboard to his chest came into the deck. He was well-dressed in a outfit similar to that of the captain but dark green instead of white. "Captain—" He looked on at the scene in front of him and he saw the ambassador of one of Trinity's Capital Planets lying on the ground with a bruise before him.

The crew went dead silent as he looked at them and back at the captain and her sister. "What is going on around here?" The Captain-General, Hasao, nearly yelled.

The man was a human of south-eastern descent, he looked at the captain and her crew in the way that someone would to a child.

"How could you do something so ridiculous?" He screamed. "This is a high class vessel with a very respected officer of the Armada Trinity! And what do I find? The captain beating up the ambassador from Asyria!"

He shook his head. "What does this tell the people under Trinity? That we are nothing but a bunch of savage beings that push our powers over the citizens that we were sworn to protect? We can't have that! I am holding all of you accountable for this gross misuse of power!" He pointed a threatening finger at the crowd below him.

"Captain-General Hasao, don't mind my sister." The ambassador laughed. "I understand why she did what she did. And, the human crew members seemed to enjoy the show. It's quite alright."

"But, Ambassador Loria! This isn't something trivial! Captain Kino cannot go around abusing her power like so."

Captain Kino growled as her sister defended her. Her sister was far from forgiving, it was all part of her little game. Typical Loria!

"Oh, please. Sister Kino is too important of a captain to throw away. We need her in Trinity. And I'm not so weak-bodied that I need to be babysat."

"That may be true but—" Loria held her finger up motioning for the Captain-General to quiet down. "Alright, I understand." He held his head down in respect before following her out.

Kino watched as her sister left with the Captain-General towards the lower decks. She bit her lips, drawing a bit of blood. Her sister has always been a stuck-up fool who would throw around her status to get whatever she wanted but she stole something from Kino that she could never forgive!

She went to sit back down in her captain's seat that her sister previously sat at.

She heard her crew whispering in the background taking their own take on things regarding her and her sister. You'd have thought that after all of these years that the human crew wouldn't be so interested in an alien. Then again, it's been a good 20 years since the _Hasara_ had taken to the stars but it hasn't yet seen any battles except for the occasional meteor showers or celebrity escorts.

Her wings closed around her shoulders like a cape as she leaned back into her chair. The sight of the endless dark stars had always helped to calm her down.

The familiar sound of the harmonic hum from the elevator sounded. "Eek!" There was a girly squeal alongside the sounds of fluttering paper.

Kino turned around to see who it could be this time. She saw a young human female fallen on the ground covered in the piles of papers that she was holding in her arms.

"Are you the new secretary that they hired?" Kino asked with disbelief. Of all the—

"Y-Yes, I am…! Eeek!" The girl screamed when she looked up to see Kino who towered over her with large blue demonic wings extending a shadow over her. "Y-You're an alien?" The girl looked fearful, backing away, a bit.

'_Leave it to Trinity to hire the girl and not tell her that the ship's captain is an alien.'_ Kino thought dryly. This wasn't the first time that she lost a secretary because of her lineage.

Humans and asyrians were allied together some hundreds of years ago but rarely have the two races met. They mostly kept apart from each other's territories and simply kept to long distance interactions via ships like the _Hasara_ that would occasionally transport a few important leaders and such back and forth. The general media and citizens rarely saw each other besides pictures and stories, both usually exaggerated beyond belief.

Like that one tale that spoke of asyrian's titanium-like wings that can block any attack. It started from how asyrians use their wings to cover themselves for protection against the cold like a blanket, to something that farfetched. Although, their wings do work as a pretty decent shield against most physical damage.

Her crew members were more headstrong and brave and soon got used to her but that didn't mean they were overly friendly or less rude. It was something to be expected of the work environment.

"Hi-Hi! I'm-I'm Sa-Sakura Haruno!" The new secretary introduced herself. "Y-You must be captain-?"

"Kino. Kino Uuki." Kino replied with simple words. She tried not to talk too much with humans otherwise she'd end up with a headache. "If my name is too hard to remember or you can't pronounce it correctly, just refer to me as Captain."

"Y-Yes!" The redheaded human took a simple bow before trying to gather her papers on the floor.

Kino shook her head and bent down to help the girl. "Um…!" The girl turned red in fear and her arms were shaking, spilling a few more papers in her arm to the floor.

'_This human is so fearful…'_ Kino thought to herself, sourly. Just because the asyrians were a race that resembled something akin to the demons of human lore that didn't mean they _**were**_ demons. It wasn't like they killed people for their blood or sucked the souls out of the living, unless you apply that to killing an animal and cooking it for food or killing the usual criminal and outlaw.

After a bit of an awkward moment, the human secretary left in a hurry.

"There goes another secretary." One of the men sighed against his chair. "And she was kinda cute, too!

"You can't blame Kino for looking like a demon!" The woman next to him chastised him.

"It's not her looks that scares others, it's her cool tough exterior." Another remarked. "Like a robot."

"Quiet down, crew." Kino said angrily. "She just has to learn to get used to an alien like everyone else did." She went to sit back in her seat.

"Hey, Captain! Why don't you go talk to her? One-on-one?"

"Yeah! Try coming on a little bit softer!"

Kino ignored their suggestion. She didn't care if all of the humans were afraid of her or if she was branded a beast for the rest of her life. She did not care about any of that. It was none of her or _their_ business.

After some time, it was late night, even though it didn't look like it. Most of the crew were sent into their rooms to rest. The night crew were a bit unnerved at their captain's energy who was staring out the main windows of the helm, none worse for wear. She was working extra hours like usual, it wasn't a big deal for her since as an asyrian, she only required 2 hours of sleep, but she seemed a bit more restless than usual.

"Um, Captain Kino?" One of the coordinators said to Kino. "A-Are you okay? You look a bit tired."

"Ah?" Kino finally took notice her crewmate and stopped. "I guess I am. I'll take this night off. Liutenant Charles, you take over for now."

"Ah, yes ma'am!" The dark-haired human rose up quickly with a salute and took the captain's seat as Kino rose up to leave.

For some reason her mind was elsewhere. She knew that it was because of her sister's ambassador trip to Earth but it was something else. Something she couldn't put her mind on.

"Ah!" She heard a voice in the dimly lit halls. In the corner of her eyes she caught sight of the secretary from before. What was her name? Saku-something?

The poor girl seemed to be a bit uneasy and couldn't find her way to her room.

"Hey!" Kino grabbed the girl by her shoulders. "Are you lost?" The girl shrieked like a frightened cat. "Calm down, it's just me, Captain Kino." Although, the prospects of being alone in the dark with a frightening alien doesn't sound very comforting either from a human prospective.

"O-Oh! Captain!" Sakura sighed in relief which surprised Kino a bit. It seems her fearful attitude was still there but it was less towards Kino now.

Kino guided Sakura into the captain's room. She'll help the girl find her room later but she wanted a drinking buddy. The girl seemed a little bit over the age of drinking alcoholic beverages required for a human, so it seemed okay.

She didn't know why she did this but for some reason she just did. It might have been because she was looking for some outlet to vent against her sister. And she just happened to find it in the human.

"Here. Take this, it'll warm your nerves." Kino poured a bottle of brown liquid into a cup before handing it over to Sakura.

"Ah, thanks?" Sakura looked at it curiously.

"Don't worry, it's human bourbon." Kino said as she grabbed the bottle and started to down it by itself.

"Oh, I thought—"

"No, it's not some kinda poison of asyrian horror drink."

"No, that's not what I was going to say. I meant to say I thought it was an Asyrian Wandering Spirit. I heard that they were very powerful."

"Heh, they are. For a human, at least. Deadly, even, if you can't handle your alcohol well!" Kino chugged the bottle with a sigh before wiping her lips. "This is nothing compared to anything asyrian. Which explains why you humans seem so surprised that I can drink this much bourbon. I heard this is supposed to be really strong but don't take it wrong, it is very tasty."

"I've always wanted to try an asyrian drink." Sakura gulped down the entire cup with one chug. "I can handle a lot of alcohol in my blood." She smiled and looked up at Kino who raised an eyebrow back.

"You must be wishing for a death sentence, then." Kino grabbed Sakura's hand with the cup and poured the glass to the brim with her booze.

Sakura greedily drank the alcohol in excitement. "You don't especially seem very fearful…." Kino noted comparing Sakura from a few hours earlier.

"Maybe it's liquid courage?" Sakura giggled before shaking her head. "But no, it's just I am easily confused in a new environment. I get antsy."

"So, it has nothing to do with me being an alien?" Kino smirked under her bottle before taking another drink.

"Well, yes and no." Sakura said with a smile, swishing the drink in her cup around a bit. "I was a bit nervous when I first saw you but it was for a different reason. I had heard of the strange tales revolving around the asyrians and I'm sure to say that it was beyond my expectations."

"Hmm?" Kino mumbled in mild interest. This human was a bit different than the rest.

"I had heard of tales of how the asyrians were beyond beauties, it'll be a lie if I said that you were anything but extraordinarily beautiful. A goddess even!"

Kino blushed a bit, she blamed it on the alcohol. A compliment from a human wouldn't have that much effect on her like that.

"Not to be an ignorant human or anything…but can I ask a question?" Sakura placed her cup down on a nearby desk.

"Shoot."

"Hopefully not the messenger." Sakura laughed. "But is it true, are the asyrians…lesbians?"

Kino stopped for a moment to think and looked at Sakura who turned the other way nervously. "Lesbian…?" Kino repeated slowly. "I'm not sure on how to answer that. First off, what's 'lesbian'?"

"Well…," Sakura shifted back and forth on her feet. "In human terms, it means, well, female with female. You know…in a sexual relationship with each other?"

"Ah, that." Kino understood completely now. "To answer your inquiry; Yes and no. Our race is of one gender. Not exactly female or male but that's what you humans choose to refer to us. I guess it makes it easier for your small human minds to comprehend us."

"Ah, okay?" Sakura said slowly.

"Is that what was on your mind?" Kino laughed as she put her bottle down. "You thought that since you, a female human, and me, a 'female' alien were in the captain's quarters that I had something planned for you! That I was planning on taking advantage of you under the guise of friendship and alcohol?"

Kino laughed out loud with her face facing upwards at the ceiling. Sakura started to laugh with the captain until Kino looked back down at Sakura. "That's exactly what I was intent on!" The captain lunged at Sakura and pushed her against the hard metal wall, knocking the empty cup out of her hand.

"It's too bad that you could handle your alcohol. I don't like using drugs to do such things."

"How's that any different?" Sakura said slowly, in between breaths. Her chest starting to rise and fall in sync with Kino's.

"I'll teach little Miss Curious all she needs to know about an asyrian and their _mating _ritual."

Kino reached for Sakura's shoulder straps before pulling the dress down to reveal her bras. She started to kiss Sakura at her neck and Sakura felt something long and meaty crawling up her knee like a snake. Kino's bat-like wings entrapped the two of them like a blanket.

A few hours later, Kino sat upright in her bed. She looked to see Sakura laying next to her under the blankets. Both of their hair were in a complete mess and none were wearing any piece of clothing.

"So, planning on running away like all of the other humans?" Kino said knowingly. "You humans always feel defiled even though I know you enjoyed it, too."

"Well, I'll say that I did learn a lot about the asyrian lifestyle." Sakura said with a weak smile. "In more than one way, too. I didn't know that…you use your tails for _**that**_. Or even that you had tails!"

"We don't but you human females seem to enjoy it. Our bodies may look the same but we feel different stimulates than you humans." Sakura looked a bit offended. "It was fun for me too, though, in a different way."

"Can a human get pregnant by an asyrian?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"No, our D.N.A. is too different and bizarre. It's impossble unless someone managed to mix the two genes together in a lab. Besides, from what I learned in my human classes, humans don't get pregnant from _**that**_." Kino looked at Sakura again and said, "You don't seem too confused for someone who got caught out in the dark."

"Well, it's always been mankind's dream to get it on with an alien. I can't say that I kinda didn't want this."

"You're a strange one. Does that mean you'll stay?" Kino asked.

"Does it mean you'll keep doing _**that**_ to me?" Sakura responded. Kino nodded her head with a smirk. "Then, yeah, I'm not leaving."

"Hmm…." Kino looked at Sakura. Something told her that Sakura was more than meets the eye. "I bet you wanted me to take you as much as I wanted to take you."

"I wonder…." Sakura smiled in reply.

Kino was a bit happier even with the knowledge that her sister was aboard her ship. She was still angry but Sakura was a good stress reliever. Not only was the girl braver than those other humans who ran away after the one night stand but Sakura was willing to do this kind of 'one night stand' business more than for one night.

Kino wouldn't call it being in a lesbian relationship with a human and asyrian since one wasn't technically female and since she did things that no man or woman could physically do in bed.

Whatever you called it, Kino called it _entertainment_. She looked forward to the next time. Human females were definitely more interesting than other asyrians since their bodies were of a different texture and softness but not good enough to start a real relationship.

It's kind of like playing with toys.

"I'll see you later, Captain Kino." Sakura saluted in a flustered manner before putting on her clothes and leaving.

"I wonder what Calico is doing right now?" Kino sighed to herself as she thought of someone long gone from her life. An image of her sister reappeared bringing back her anger full throttle. She rubbed her muscles as she thought about tonight's stress reliever.

In the horizon, there was something dark looming over the 2nd class vessel. Something most of the crew and its passengers probably weren't expecting.

Another ship.

Chapter End


End file.
